


Eventuality

by Miratete



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: Chromedome's night of pleasure for his conjunx has a hidden purpose. Rewind will never be the same after his beloved puts his contingency plan into action.





	1. Delight

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a fluffy, sticky night at home for Chromedome and Rewind. The plot and squicky contents get going in the second chapter. Content warnings are found at the end of this first chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Eventuality (n): Something that might happen. A possible event.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chromedome stroked his conjunx's twitching frame as the tiny mech's third overload wound down from an amazing peak. “Darling... My beautiful little darling,” the mnemosurgeon sighed, looking down at the suddenly frail-seeming body lying bolstered by his arm.

Tiny optics flickered on feebly. “Chromedome... You're so good to me.”

The bigger mech smiled beatifically. “I lost you once, and Primus gave you back to me. But in that time I came to understand what you really meant to me. I won't make the same mistakes again.”

Rewind reached up, his arm feeling as if it had been constructed of lead, and he caressed his conjunx's rarely seen features. “I won't either.” Tonight had been special. He'd come home to their habsuite to find the lights low, special drinks waiting, soft music playing, Chromedome's mask off, scented oil warming, and their berth prepared. Now, after three overloads, Rewind was well into the post-orgasmic weakness, only slightly able to move or talk or even think. He lay there sighing, his fingers pawing clumsily at his mate's perfect lips, his body warm and oiled, his valve all but sloshing with lubricants and transfluid. Every sensory circuit tingled happily. Every node ached with pleasure. Their sex life had always been good, but sometimes it was amazing.

“More drink?” Chromedome offered. “It's pretty good, isn't it?”

“Yes, but you'll have to help me sit up. I'm too far gone,” Rewind sighed slowly.

Chromedome chuckled softly and refilled his mate's cup from the bigger container. Swerve had sold him a bottle of something labeled 'Sandian Black Sunrise,' which had been described as 'perfect for an evening at home.' At first he'd doubted Swerve's sales pitch, but then Brainstorm saw what was on the counter and said “Oh, that stuff,” and then both he and Perceptor began giggling and casting embarrassed looks at each other which just incited more giggles. “You and Rewind will love it,” was the scientists' opinion.

Chromedome carefully slipped a hand beneath his conjunx and lifted him up enough to trickle the opalescent black liquid into his mouth. And when a small amount spilled across Rewind's lips, Chromedome licked it away sensuously.

“I love you,” Rewind whispered against the attentive glossa.

“I love you too. More than you'll ever realize. I love you enough to never forget you, as much as it might hurt.”

“Domey? You mean it? There were others. We both know there were others. And you took the memories of them right out...”

Chromedome cut him off. “Please darling! Don't say things like that. I... I trust myself that I did the right thing. Forgetting them... I must have had to.” Tears began to bead up from his optic reservoirs.

Rewind kissed him again. “Domey. It's all right. Maybe our life together has been full of tragedy and sorrow, but there've been so many good things as well. I trust you,” the archivist whispered.

Chromedome froze for a moment, but quickly he gathered his wits again. “You do trust me?”

“Of course, Domey.”

The mnemosurgeon smiled. “Now rest a moment. Tonight isn't over yet,” he said with a confident purr.

“Again? You don't have to. You know I'm not up for much after two overloads, and I've had three.”

“All you have to do is lie there, my darling. I'm taking you all the way into full stupor tonight,” he said confidently.

“Full stupor? We haven't... not in ages. Not since, well, long before the Lost Light.”

“I know. We both have the next two days off recover fully. It's a perfect opportunity.”

“Really, you don't have to. There's no need to.”

“Rewind. I want to. I need to.” He lay the archivist back down but leaned over him, kissing him deeply. “I have to make sure you never forget tonight. You really will trust me?”

Rewind looked as startled as he could manage. “Of course I will...” 

Chromedome pulled the drowsy archivist into his lap, supporting him with both hands. Rewind looked up at him with barely-focused optics and a smile of adoration. Once more their lips met, this time in wordless promises of love and their glossae met in suggestions of pleasure. “How would you like it?” Chromedome asked softly. “How do you want me to take you over the edge this time?”

“You really don't have to make it four. I'm satisfied as it is.”

“That doesn't answer the question,” Chromedome countered playfully but with a tone full of gentleness.

Rewind smiled again. “Your spike rubbing against my deep nodes. Your hand around my own spike. If that's okay.”

“Anything you want,” Chromedome purred. Rewind had never been shy about asking for what he wanted in bed.

Chromedome wrapped his hands around Rewind's waist and turned him away from himself, releasing his spike as he did so. The length slid forth, thick and oily, the biolights around the base of it glowing an intense yellow. The first time he'd interfaced with Rewind he'd been terrified. But Rewind had been so unafraid and supportive. “It's all right. Go ahead,” he'd coaxed that first anxious night. “You're bigger than Dominus was, but as long as I'm well lubricated I know I can take you.” It took some practice over time, but now the pair knew how to fit themselves together as if they'd been created as a set.

Chromedome carefully lowered Rewind onto his spike, the smaller mech grimacing as the capped head forced open the entrance to his valve. The slightly bulbous end always took a little more effort to insert. And then the grimace became a moan of satisfaction as the rest of the spike followed. Their size difference mostly meant that the head of the spike reached easily to the depression at the top of Rewind's valve, and that Chromedome's spike would never be fully sheathed within his conjunx's valve.

“Lean back against me,” Chromedome instructed, pulling the archivist against his chest.

With a delighted sigh Rewind settled against the broad armor plates.

“Feels good, darling?”

“It always feels good with you.”

Chromedome suddenly pulled the tiny mech down onto him, eliciting a gasp as the head of his spike docked into the vestibular depression. Immediately the deep sensor nodes within the hollow tingled to life, sending a jolt of extreme pleasure through Rewind's frame. “Yes! There! Oh, so deep. You're so deep and it feels so good,” the little mech mewled. His hips gyrated in slow circles.

Chromedome smiled against the top of Rewind's head. “Relax, darling. Let me do the work,” he purred. One hand caressed the tiny frame, stroking lower and lower, eventually coming to the panel sheltering Rewind's own spike. “Still want this?” he asked, a fingertip toying with a seam.

“Yes,” Rewind whimpered weakly between pants of pleasure.

The fingers stroked more insistently. “I'll give it to you if you tell me you love me again.”

Rewind's hand clenched at his conjunx's arm. “I do love you. I'll tell you a thousand times that I love you,” he groaned, fighting the lethargy brought on by multiple overloads.

Chromedome nudged aside the panel covering Rewind's spike and the dear little thing leaned out of its casing. Chromedome caught it with the tip of his finger. Rewind, like most small mechs with much larger partners, went uncapped. The main shaft would only extend halfway into Chromedome's valve, and even if fully extended, the breeding shaft would only just reach the vestibular depression. There was no danger or even a chance of Rewind impregnating his conjunx without the assistance of a doctor.

Chromedome's fingers curled and then tightened around Rewind's spike. In response the small mech moaned happily, the pleasure of his lover's embrace as good as the sexual pleasure beginning to build again.

This had always been one of Rewind's favorite positions, one in which he could give in to Chromedome's size and control, just letting the bigger mech move him as needed to achieve overload. It felt good to just hang there, completely at the whims of his conjunx endura, allowing Chromedome to do most of the work. He just had to flex his valve and buck into the large hand before him to bring about his own orgasm. Though tonight, after three previous overloads, it was going to be difficult. And as if Chromedome knew it, he worked his hand just a little harder so Rewind didn't have to. “Come for me, Rewind. Spatter me with your fluid,” was the encouraging plea.

“I will, darling. I'm close already.”

“I'm ready too. Overload for me. Overload for me, my love. Let me take you all the way.”

“From behind. Take me from behind.”

Chromedome smiled. “You want me to join you?”

“Yes, my beloved.”

“All right.” He positioned the two of them again, placing Rewind on his hands and knees on the berth so that he could drive into him from behind. The cap somewhat dulled the sensitivity so that it took longer to overload but for some reason in this position they almost always came together. There was plenty of stimulation to be received from the passage of Chromedome's thick shaft through the tight entrance of Rewind's valve. And now the larger mech worked hard and steady, grinding in and squeezing out of the constrictive entrance. The stimulators at the tip of his spike were working up Rewind, who was bleating out Chromedome's name despite his near-exhaustion. Chromedome's hand pulled against Rewind's spike in time with the thrusting of his hips, further adding to the sensations. Electricity crackled between their frames threatening to burst out of control.

Rewind's cascading overload began in the vestibular depression, where the stimulators in the head of Chromedome's spike finally threw the corresponding sensor nodes into a frenzy. From there the overload spread through his frame and to his spike, transfluid spurting through Chromedome's fingers and spattering across the berth. Chromedome himself followed a moment later as the feedback hit him and he shuddered in ecstasy, transfluid jetting through the oculus in the spike cap and painting the fluttering walls of Rewind's valve. Both mechs whined and trembled, cooling fans making little progress, until at last the sensations ceased to echo against each other. Insensate, Rewind collapsed to the berth and Chromedome fell down beside him, every system purring with pleasure.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Eventuality" continues in Chapter 2: "Betrayal"

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based upon the following prompt at TFAnonkink (Consider this prompt the content warnings for the rest of the fic! Seriously. If anything in the prompt below worries you, do not proceed with the rest of this story. In other words, Rewind does not have a good time.
> 
> REQ: Any except Beast Wars — Any/Any — dub/noncon, sticky, cervical penetration, cervical knotting, breeding isn’t pleasant
> 
> So the idea is this: the first part of (sticky) interfacing is wild and fun. Overloads all over the place, but that afterwards comes the breeding aspect. The valve-mech goes into a sort of post-overload stupor, while the other’s spike lengthens, penetrates and knots the carrier’s tank, and only then starts releasing transfluid to create a sparkling. This can take a while, and is not at all pleasant (maybe even painful) for the new carrier, but in the post-overload stupor there’s nothing he can do to stop it.
> 
> Maybe usually there’s a cap or something mechs put on their spikes to keep this from happening, as a form of birth control. It doesn’t stop the valve-mech from going into the stupor, but no spike penetrating the chamber, no new sparkling. Commence with the post-coital cuddling.
> 
> Only in this case, for some reason, the spike-mech doesn’t have a cap. Maybe it was a rape, or maybe a pair of new lovers were just too excited to check, or maybe even (gasp!) they both planned on this and wanted a newspark. Writer’s choice. 
> 
> Whatever the reason, the new carrier is laying there in a stupor while his lover’s spike does all these unpleasant things to him, taking several hours to fill his tank with transfluid. Nothing about this is comfortable, and there’s nothing he can do because of the stupor. Consensual or not, emphasize the helplessness and unpleasantness of this process.
> 
> Want:  
> Sticky, obviously  
> Most kinks are okay, and would love lots of details about the interface before hand (whatever the circumstances the valve-mech should overload, b/c that’s what triggers the stupor for breeding), as well as what happens when the breeding part starts  
> Weird and oddly shaped spikes.  
> Would LOVE it if it was a little… weirder than just transfluid. Sperm packets stored in the tank until the next time the valve-mech next spark merges (which could be years later after he’s forgotten all about his previous indiscretion), or something.  
> Lots and lots of details about this process, mechanically and emotionally


	2. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last forewarning. The fluff is over. Now it's just misery and squick.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...can't believe I wrote this story... it's so not me...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...sigh

Chromedome sighed, his optics focused on his conjunx with nothing but love and determination within them. “Thank you, Rewind,” he whispered even though he knew the archivist was offline. “And now...”

He rose and poured himself another drink. And as he sipped at the black engex blend he stared down at his tiny unconscious conjunx, splayed ungracefully where he'd landed, a slow trickle of fluids seeping from his well-stretched valve. He had his reasons for doing this. It wasn't just some whim that had come through his head. In fact he'd been thinking about it for some time.

They'd been together through so much. They'd both lost so much, including each other. As Autobots their lives had been rife with tragedy. And more tellingly—they'd both been ready to sacrifice themselves for each other. And as he looked upon his conjunx, Chromedome felt the depth of his devotion to Rewind, a devotion that had endured thousands of vorns, a devotion that had been repaid again and again. At first Rewind had been a source of strength—a reason to walk out of the relinquishment center. Over time they'd become closer, eventually becoming lovers. One day came the pledges to never part.

This had to happen. Rewind loved him too much for it not to. And he loved Rewind too much in kind.

Chromedome changed the music playing in the background. The romantic strains of the Praxian Nocturnes faded to be replaced by the more passionate, more ominous chords of the Kharisian Suite. Then he emptied his glass and moved to the berth, sitting on the edge. This was it. The time had come.

Chromedome loosened the screws that kept his penile cap in place even through round after round of strenuous interfacing. Then carefully depositing the screws into a dish on the bedside, he unhitched the copper cap and set it aside as well. The smooth, well-worn surfaces of the cap attested to vorns of pleasures taken with his beloved conjunx. 

Immediately the head of his spike unfurled and unfolded its petals, revealing the inner surfaces covered with stimulatory nodes. When capped the nodes only performed minimally, slowly working Rewind into a deep valve overload. Uncapped... uncapped they would press directly against the corresponding sensor nodes within the vestibular depression, effectively shocking him into an amazing, intense orgasm that would render him unable to fight back.

This was how Cybertronians had evolved for breeding. The chosen carrier would be subdued and then pleasured quickly into helplessness. A series of mind-blowing overloads would send him or her into a stupor, leaving him or her unconscious and helpless to the long, uncomfortable mating that would follow. A reluctant or difficult carrier could easily interrupt the process or even damage the sire, hence the need to have the carrier as immobile as possible. 

Chromedome gently rubbed the petals, gasping at the pleasurable tingle that rippled through the innermost parts of his frame. The stimulatory nodes glistened like wet pearls. And then he carefully slid his hand up the shaft of his spike and over the head to close them up again. And doing so he looked down upon Rewind again. Hopefully the unconsciousness and subsequent stupor would last all through the mating and Rewind wouldn't suffer much stress or discomfort. In all their eons together they'd never attempted this. The descriptions of the process alone were rather off-putting. Even the scientists agreed that it was a miserable method of sexual reproduction compared to that of other species, both cybernetic and organic. But now, as Chromedome finally accepted the fragility of their lives and the great violence that they'd escaped or not-escaped, he could no longer forestall. In this moment of greatest love he would ensure that their relationship would last forever. Rewind had chosen him over Dominus, and now Rewind would always have him. At least a part of him.

Chromedome sat on the berth making himself comfortable and pulled the limp mech into his lap. “Mmmm... not again,” Rewind mumbled drowsily as Chromedome lifted him onto his spike.

“Once more... once more and then you can rest.”

“I... I don't think I can go again.” The words were slurred and heavy.

“Shhh...” Chromedome gazed lovingly into his conjunx's dim optics as he allowed the mech to ease down onto it once more. Without the cap, it slipped in very easily. The naked head of the spike slid right into the vestibular depression. “I told you I was going to take you into full stupor tonight.”

“I think I'm there already,” Rewind replied, vocalizer stalling twice.

“Can you move?” Chromedome asked, pulling back just a touch.

Rewind attempted to lift his arm, unsuccessfully. “No.”

Chromedome tried not to react as the first message came in from his frame. ~Engage anchors?~

~Engage~ he responded.

He'd spent some time preparing for this once he'd made up his mind. The information had been available through the medical database and so he knew what to expect. The anchors, a series of shingle-like plates along the shaft of his spike, normally contained and restricted by the cap, suddenly bristled out against the lining of Rewind's valve, bracing against the already tight walls. They would make it nearly impossible to physically separate the two until the process was complete. Chromedome could push in deeper if any degree of deeper remained, but he wouldn't be able to pull back out.

Even in his stupor, Rewind noticed the change. “Pressure...” he warbled disconnectedly. “You feel huge inside me.”

The petals of the head unfurled once more, and suddenly there came the most amazing feeling through Chromedome's systems. The head of his spike felt aflame with something he couldn't describe, and as the feeling intensified and grew, Rewind began to whimper as if stimulated by something that walked the border between pleasure and suffering. “Domey... what's going on? Domey, what are you...? It feels... it feels so strange. Pressure, and this...”

“Shhh... Everything's all right. Just relax.”

“Domey... It's... It's...”

Chromedome snapped his hips forward and the open head of his spike docked hard within the vestibular depression.

Rewind cried out but couldn't say more, his vocalizer breaking down into static and his body beginning to tremble. Inside he felt the most overwhelming sensations of pleasure, as if suddenly every sensor node at the top of his valve was being stimulated individually and at once. The charge was building so quickly and he felt a tide of pure ecstasy rising, himself helpless to do anything against it.

It was then that he suddenly realized what was going on inside of him. His optics brightened for a moment and he managed to lift his head enough to look into his lover's face. “Domey! You're uncapped!” he squawked.

“I am,” was the steady reply.

“Domey! No!”

The larger mech tried to comfort his conjunx with a few gentle kisses to the top of his head. “It's okay, my love.”

“No! You're... You're... How could you?” came the answering whimpers.

Chromedome suddenly felt guilty, and the horrified look in Rewind's optics only drove it home. “Yes, but everything's okay,” he tried to reassure his conjunx. “I know what I'm doing.”

With one more hoarse, anxious cry of his lover's name the tide came crashing in, sweeping away Rewind in a flood of frightening pleasure. And then Rewind fell unconscious in the mnemosurgeon's arms as Chromedome fought back tears. But he'd made his decision. It was too late to turn back now.

~Extend breeding shaft?~ queried Chromedome's frame.

~Extend.~

The second length, tucked away unused for countless ages within his spike, began to emerge beyond the petals of the head. It's pointed tip forced open the valve at the end of the vestibular depression and pushed its way through the rubbery lips. The tightly clenched opening was stretched wide as the thin tip quickly gave way to heavier, thicker metal. And once past the entrance, the third question came in.

~Initiate expansion mechanism?~

~Initiate.~

Chromedome was certainly glad that his partner was unconscious because this certainly couldn't have been comfortable. It was probably even painful. He too could feel the tightness and pressure, but he was the one doing the stretching—not the one enduring being stretched. Already he could feel the breeding shaft splitting into multiple arms, opening outwards and upwards, forcing apart the normally collapsed walls of the gestation chamber. The suction created by this spreading drew in what transfluid and lubricants remained in Rewind's valve. And more than just opening the chamber for use, it was locking the spike into place for the final act—the filling of the chamber with additional transfluid and the coding packets.

~Release seminal fluid?~

The final question. Chromedome hesitated as if he had a choice.

He and Rewind had only a few times discussed the possibility of sparklings. But the horrors of the war and the accompanying gross lapse in morals had quashed every desire to. Their universe was far too full of suffering and pain to want to inflict it upon an innocent. The first Rewind had died at the hands of Overlord, but strange circumstances had brought him back. Chromedome had expected to die at the hands of the DJD—his duplicate self had been murdered by them already. The duplicate Rewind had barely escaped the same fate, the only survivor of the slaughter aboard that other ship.

Their mutual survival told him one thing. He had to at least make childbearing a possibility. 

Now, there would always be part of Chromedome with him. Rewind would carry the seed of life, waiting for the fertilization of a spark-merge. And it didn't have to be Chromedome's spark either. In the usual scheme of things, after mating was complete, the sire would open his and his mate's chests and perform the final act. But untouched and unsparked transfluid would last a lifetime, the coding packets assembled and ready for the blessing of Primus. Rewind's gestation chamber would be a garden ready to bloom even through the sleep of repeated winters. If the archivist ever lost his conjunx again, he could resurrect something of him in a sparkling. They would be together forever.

Chromedome tested the connection, pulling back against the anchors and the stretcher arms. There was no play or even a hint of looseness. He was truly one with his mate.

~Release~

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Eventuality" continues in Chapter 3: "Pain"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Pain

Chromedome held his beloved conjunx in his arms as the breeding fluid was slowly expelled into him. It would unfortunately take a few cycles as his body assembled and reassembled everything that would be needed to start the construction of a new frame within his mate's gestation chamber. The fact that they were of two different frame-types made the process even slower. His coding and Rewind's coding had to be checked and re-checked for compatibility. Chances were that the child to be formed would be physically more similar to Rewind, but would carry some of Chromedome's distinct traits. But there was always a possibility that the sparkling would have a vehicular alt-mode rather than that of a memory stick. Not even the scientists could predict with complete accuracy what would result from a mixed pairing.

The mnemosurgeon gazed upon Rewind's frame, limp in his hands and locked upon his spike. It was wrong of him to force this upon his mate, but in the decision making process he'd come to realize that he wouldn't and couldn't accept a refusal. And it wasn't like a sparkling would be the result—it only opened up the possibility. Someday Rewind would thank him for it and realize that it had been for the best.

Two cycles passed. The fluid continued to trickle into Rewind's womb from the spike, their complicated reproductive process continuing. Chromedome stroked the delicate faceplate gently, caressing it lovingly with his fingertips. Things hadn't always been the best for them, but after seeing his conjunx's final message after the incident with Overlord, he'd realized what a fool he'd been.

And that was when Rewind regained consciousness.

Chromedome tried not to panic, forcing himself to vent smoothly and evenly. He knew that there would be a lot of explaining to do, and a lot of defending as well. But he'd hoped, if not expected, Rewind would be unconscious for most of the process if not all of it. Consulting his self-diagnostics, he found that process unfortunately only half complete.

“Domey?” the tiny mech whimpered, his optics barely lit.

“Shhh... it's okay, love.”

The archivist's optics flickered. “You're... you're inside me,” was all he could manage at the moment.

“I'm very deep inside you, my darling.” He pulled Rewind to his chest. “Everything's just fine, my love.”

“You've... You're uncapped, and inside the chamber, aren't you?” Every word seemed painful to pronounce.

“Yes. I am. We're halfway done.”

Rewind's face was foggy and at first unsure. But by the time he looked up at his conjunx there was disappointment and hurt in the blue optics. “Why?”

Chromedome suddenly wished he hadn't done this. The poor little thing was suddenly so lost and confused and hurt. “Because I love you. Because I love you too much. We'll never have to part again,” he blurted.

The archivist seemed to take that for an answer, for his optics dimmed and the tension in his frame shifted. “It hurts,” he said softly.

“I'm sorry. I hoped you'd stay unconscious for longer.”

Rewind couldn't move. At most he could twitch his fingers a little. Even thought seemed to require an inordinate amount of energy. The pressure inside of him, deeper than he was used to feeling during their most intimate moments, was uncomfortable—on the border of painful. That would be the secondary shaft up inside of his gestation chamber spreading him open to receive the seminal fluid. And without the cap, the anchors had to be open as well, locking them together. The cap had been their kind's method of cheating the system. It was a simple form of birth-control that allowed for near-endless pleasure without initiating the breeding process. But as any sexually active mech knew, without the cap, everything changed.

“Domey... Why!?” he suddenly sobbed. “It hurts.”

Chromedome had expected to have to explain everything the morning after, to justify his actions, to justify his reasons. Right now... right now seemed like the worst time possible. “Rewind. I'll tell you when it's over, all right?”

Blue optics that could not hide the worry and disappointment within stared up at him in questioning.

“Please. I will tell you. For now, just focus on me. Focus on our love for each other.”

“If you love me, why are you forcing me?” whimpered the tiny mech.

Chromedome's spark suddenly felt ice-cold. He was forcing Rewind into this and the ends suddenly did not justify the means. The defenses he'd built up against that question crumbled. Every reason he'd found withered away and he was left with the stark, painful reality that he was raping his conjunx, forcing him to accept the breeding against his will.

Unable to fight the tears and his own sobs of horrified grief, Chromedome clutched Rewind hard against his chest, crying in his shame and remorse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Please, Rewind. Stop squirming. You'll just make it worse,” Chromedome pleaded. Rewind had been awake now for a cycle, and his discomfort had grown with every breem that passed.

“It hurts. You're hurting me,” the data-stick cried, wriggling in Chromedome's arms as the stupor faded. Three cycles was the usual time for a breeding session, but their enormous physical differences had slowed the process considerably.

“It's almost done. The process says it's almost done,” Chromedome tried to assure him.

“Then finish it. Please just stop it,” Rewind cried.

“Please Rewind. Just hold still. Let it finish or you'll hurt both of us.”

“I don't care. I'm already hurting and I don't care if you do too.”

Chromedome sighed. He really had made a bad choice. “Just try to relax. I'll rub your frame.”

“Call Ratchet or one of the others. They probably have a way to stop it.”

“No... We've come this far. I'm not going to stop it now.”

“Domey, please... There's so much pressure inside. It feels like the breeding spike is slowly breaking me open. My valve feels like the mesh is being abraded through.” He sobbed again, tiny hands pawing desperately at Chromedome's chest. “It hurts...” he whined.

Chromedome stroked his conjunx's helm, looking deep into the frightened optics. “Just hang on a little bit longer. It's almost done. And then it will all be behind us,” he said in his most soothing tone.

They said nothing more as the process continued, Rewind squirming and writhing in Chromedome's arms, tears of pain and endurance trickling from the optics beneath his visor. The stress of the situation twisted Rewind's mouth bitterly. But finally, the better part of a cycle later, a new wave of messages appeared and Chromedome felt things shift where they were connected.

~Breeding cycle complete. Terminate process?~

Chromedome vented a deep sigh of relief. At long last. ~Terminate~

Immediately Chromedome felt the arms of the expansion mechanism contract and fold together. And then the breeding spike itself retracted. The anchors closed down into their usual position, freeing the pair from each other. But instead of feeling detached, Chromedome felt completed, as if some great achievement had just taken place.

Rewind of course felt the departure as well. He went limp against his conjunx's hands, crying bitter tears. His ventilations eased as his frame relaxed, free of the painful pressure inside of him. Chromedome carefully lifted him off of his spike and lay the archivist upon the bed, gently settling him against his favorite of their cushions. He pulled one of their blankets up over the trembling frame. “Rewind... I hope you can forgive me,” he said softly.

“I hate you,” the violated mech spat weakly and buried his face in his hands.

With a deep sigh, Chromedome left him there crying.

In the washrack, Chromedome turned the water up to the highest temperature and stepped beneath the scalding stream. He brought his hands up to rest against the wall, and then just stood there like that, letting the near-boiling water heat his chilled body. Their earlier lovemaking and then the breeding cycle had taken a lot out of him. As complete as he felt, he felt just as drained. “Rewind... I do hope you can forgive me someday,” he whispered to the cubicle's wall.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Eventuality" concludes in Chapter 4: "Trust"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deed done, Chromedome struggles with a dreadful choice.

Returning to their berth after a long hot shower, Chromedome found his conjunx curled up into a ball beneath the thermal blanket, deep in recharge. Even asleep, Rewind's EM field was a tangle of hurt and confusion.

Carefully, quietly, he took up his penile cap and its screws and leaned against the desk, reattaching the smooth sheath. With angry twists he tightened it. Chances were it would never be removed ever again and he'd be wearing it the day his frame was sent to the smelter.

And then he lay down beside the archivist, staring at the tiny traumatized thing.

The physical pain would pass first. The emotional pain would take longer to fade. It might be far longer before Rewind would trust him enough to interface with him again. Would it break them apart? Probably not, but scars would remain. He reached over and placed a hand upon the small body beside him.

It was with a shocking sensation of both horror and temptation that he realized it was his work hand upon Rewind, the hand that contained his mnemosurgery needles.

It would be so easy to slide the needles right in and remove the memories of the past few cycles. Rewind hadn't even been recording them, which meant it would be even easier. In less than a cycle they could be back at square one. Rewind could wake up to remember only a fabulous night of passion in which his adored conjunx had taken him to full stupor before curling up in bed with him. It would be so simple. The whole thing about remembering tonight could go to the pit.

The needles extended.

Chromedome stared at them, their tips resting against Rewind's thin neck. He'd never once touched the tiny mech's memories before, but one small push and this could end well for both of them. Rewind would feel better, wouldn't he? Happier without knowing his conjunx had forced him to endure the breeding? As long as he didn't spark-merge with anyone, the implanted seminal nanites would lie forever dormant within Rewind's gestation chamber. He'd continue through life never knowing that he'd been wronged by his own mate. The trust would remain unshaken.

Trust.

Chromedome stared again at the needletips, the acidic barbs of deceit. With a bitter gasp he retracted them and drew his arm away from his sleeping conjunx. No wonder mnemosurgeons were regarded with such little respect. Their skills were all too easily abused for their own ends. How could he think of using them on Rewind to erase his deed? 

Chromedome folded his hand up beneath his chest and wept. He honestly had planned to go through with the breeding and to face the consequences from the very start. But maybe he'd been too determined. Maybe he'd been too eager. Maybe he'd been too desperate. But now, even with Rewind's bitter reaction, covering up one crime with another would only set things up for a bigger fall when the truth eventually came out.

Hot tears soaked the pillow beneath his head. No wonder Rewind hated that part of him. The ability was always there, always ready to send him down the wrong path. No wonder Trepan had been such an evil monster. Without strong morals to keep use from turning into abuse, it was all too easy to give in to so much power over a person.

Chromedome pulled back the blanket to gaze upon Rewind once more. The tiny mech lay on his side, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I love you, Rewind. More than you'll ever know, “ he whispered. “That's why I did this. And it's the worst thing I'll ever do to you, I swear.” He wriggled closer, putting his arm around the archivist's body.

Rewind stirred. “Domey?”

“Shhh. I just had to hold you again. I love you so much.”

Rewind sighed. “I know. And I hate you for it.”

“You're entitled to. You have some very good reasons to.” He leaned in and kissed the top of his conjunx's helm. “Now let's recharge. We'll discuss it tomorrow.”

“Of course,” he said tiredly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The End

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
